fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoku
|name= Ryoku |kanji= |romaji= |alias= The Walking Fortress |race= Human/Dragon Hybrid |birthdate= |gender= Male |age = |height= 6'0" |weight= Unknown |eyes= Red |hair= Auburn |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Bailong's Legion |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Requip Sword Magic Fortification Magic Forest Dragon Slayer Magic Nullification Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Swords |image gallery= Yes}} Ryoku is a Dragon-Human Hybrid and member of Bailong's Legion as one of its generals. Due to his fighting capabilities and impenetrable defense, he's been called the Walking Fortress. Appearance Ryoku has the appearance of good-looking young man with medium-long, auburn-colored hair. He also has red eyes with the color of burning embers. He normally keep equipped his black armor. When not wearing his armor, he will usually be wearing a black cloak, boots, and gloves. Hidden underneath his gloves are Dragon-like claws. Personality Ryoku is generally the most unnoticed of the legion due to the fact he's quite quiet on a usual basis. It also may have something to do with the fact his armor has a stealth mode. He prefers not to talk to others he's not close with and only speaks when necessary or he speaks bluntly, giving him a sort of a cold feel. When he's comfortable with someone, he will act completely different and have the persona of a kind and carefree young man with a burning passion. He usually has this persona when interacting with humans as he has grown close to many of them, some of them having taught him how to use a sword and martial arts. Ryoku is very protective of his friends and family, often willing to risk his life to protect them which is why he focused so much on his Walking Fortress style of fighting. In battle, he will fight with all he's got, regardless of who he's fighting. History Relationships Equipment Yet to be named armor: Ryoku wears this armor almost all of the time. It has a function of being able to turn itself and its wearer invisible when Ryoku channels magic energy into it. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities: Fortification Magic '(要塞 魔法, Yōsai Mahou''): Fortification Magic is a magic that reinforces the position of a physical object and stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, also preventing the target from breaking, practically making it invulnerable. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with the magic. Using this magic has different uses, all dependent on the user. For example, a user can use it on clothes, causing it to harden to the point where they become similar to a suit of armor in terms of defensive power. The user can also use it on a simple towel once it's been twisted, turning into a makeshift weapon. However, with Fortification Magic, the user is unable to freeze a target in their tracks for a short period of time; instead, they can use it to enhance their own existence—granting them an enormous boost in power. Naturally, this is capable of being used as a weapon to strike the user's opponent, as well as to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of their body as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack which is enhanced by Fortification Magic is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their fists are capable of penetrating solid steel with ease. Thanks to the immense hardening that the user's body undergoes when using Fortification Magic, they possess the ability to harm their opponents when they perform elemental transformations; rendering the user capable of striking the body beneath the elemental energy, bypassing their transformation; however, it does not negate their magic. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of the magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. *'Panzer: '''Using this spell will cause the caster's body and clothing to be fortified so that it has the defenses of a tank. This also raises the attack power of the user as his/her body has become hardened that much. At the basic level, the user will be immobile when using this spell but more advanced users can learn to move while having this spell activated on themselves. If the user is low on magic energy, he/she can use this spell on only part of the body to use less magic energy at a time. This spell can also be used on objects to increase it's defensive strength, basically turning it into a battering ram or weapon. *'Halt: '''Rather than focusing on the caster's body, this spell focuses on securing the things around the user. Since this magic stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, this spell can basically secure the position of an object as long as it's touching another object or surface. For example, let's say a train began to derail. If a user used this spell on time, the train would stop it's motion entirely as it was probably still touching the rail, thus securing it. (The physics involved in what's going on inside would probably still occur however.) '''Forest Dragon Slayer Magic: '''One of the most diverse of the Dragon Slayer magics which gives Ryoku control over plants. '''Nullification Magic: '''Nullification Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature and discharges them in another direction. He usually uses it to get rid of enemy attacks. '''Sword Magic: Ryoku can use this magic to do what he calls 'unlocking the memories of his swords'. In other words, he activates each of his swords' special abilities. However, bringing a sword into an activated state uses a good deal of magic energy so it cannot be used too lightly. Requip: '''This a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives him a high level of flexibility in combat. Ryoku usually uses this magic to summon out his swords and his armor. Ryoku's Swords '''Shatter Blade: '''One of Ryoku's more used swords. It is a specially designed sword, its physical appearance seems more akin to that of a sort of skeleton key. It's shaft has a textured, dark color, with brass edges. The teeth that serve as the 'cutting blade' are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side; the blade itself is long. When Ryoku activates it, he can hit targets with enough power to cause a small earthquake. It also has a secondary ability if he uses more magic power where he can shatter a magic fortification or barrier with ease, thus giving it its name. '''Glacier Rose Sword: The sword was created from a block of eternal ice, with a blue rose embedded in it, through seemingly natural means. When it is activated, it can freeze the surrounding area and people and/or summon Glacier Roses that suck life energy out of living things. (This would include Ryoku.) Water Snake Blade: '''It's said that this sword was created from the fusion of a snake blade and a powerful water spirit. When it is activated, it becomes more like a powerful living whip of water in the shape of a snake that can attack enemies on its own. '''Dark Buster Sword: A sword carved from a branch that came from a tree that is thought of as perhaps the strongest in the world. Just cutting off the branch the sword came from took about a year and it took another year to carve it out. When it is activated, it can fire a stream of darkness at foes. Conflagrant Flame Sword: A dark red and orange blade that has a high resistance to fire. When activated, it can shoot up to 30 flame arrows at once from its blade. Heaven Piercing Sword: The sword was forged from a thousand magic mirrors and is capable of firing light rays when it is activated. Blooming Flower Sword: The sword was created from a special type of enchanted olive tree and is capable of turning into hundreds of extremely sharp and powerful petals, even one of which can easily split a rock into two when the sword has been activated. '''Time Slashing Sword: '''The sword was created from the needle of a powerful clock that was formerly used in time magic based rituals and has inherited its base material's ability to manipulate time, one of the known manipulations being the ability to "slash the future" Natural/Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Master Martial Artist: Trivia *His name is a combination of the Japanese word for Dragon and the Japanese word for memory. The reason for the dragon part of the name should be obvious since he's a hybrid. The memory part is because he unlocks the swords "memories" *His images are from Kyousuke Natsume from Little Busters and Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Requip User Category:Armor User